


A Compendium of Thoughts

by GeniuneCesspool



Category: Danny Phantom, Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Leverage, ワンパンマン | One-Punch Man, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Gay Panic, How Do I Tag, Multi, Self-Worth Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29448612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeniuneCesspool/pseuds/GeniuneCesspool
Summary: A bearer of entries for a contest in The Cult of Purple Insomniacs discord. There's a whole bunch of different mediums and fandoms. Rating may change. Spoilered and TWed appropriately
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've never posted here before let's gooooo!!!   
> For the prompt always/never  
> This chapter is poetry; the next? Who knows!!  
> Tw: self worth

I always do this you know.  
Take on more than I can handle  
And less than I should  
I sprint across ice that's never good.

I tried to waltz with her across the ice  
Because I couldn't give her enough  
And her attention wasn't just me  
We fell to the ground together,  
Spinning, reeling.  
I hurt her there.  
The pick of my shoe digging in deep.  
She said she was fine,  
Really, she was just divine.

I can't give her enough.  
I'm never enough.  
And always too much.  
Even if she doesn't think such.


	2. Ink (poetry obviously)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since I'm allowed to put poetry submissions together... Also this is Danny Phantom, and a little idea on Wes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pls do not cringe shame me (lmao) for caring about a children's cartoon that I never even watched as a kid.

.

Danny was Phantom.  
It was clear as can be.  
The signature suit was just an outfit  
That Danny did put on  
(A desperate grab for popularity, Wes does suspect)  
Glowing eyes easily explained away with Fenton grade contacts  
And the floating and such?  
Well who can prove Fenton was human to begin with

But Phantom's hair was white and Fenton's made of Ink.  
It didn't make much sense one would think  
Does he dye it tween and tween?  
That perfect crystal white and that dark ebony?  
(He wouldn't have much hair left Wes figures, if this was the case)  
A wig just made no sense-  
It would've fallen off for sure, no questions asked.  
(Especially, Wes knows, with Fenton's luck)

Then one day he saw those rings and Danny Fenton flat out disappearing  
That made all the difference.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for some of the dramatics, in this particular reading from Wes' POV I decided to embrace the dramatics of his character and also the slight gayness that comes with obsessing over one person. Working this poem as a bit of a character study, I wanted to show that Wes finds Phantom kind of unnatural and as a negative influence towards Danny.

**Author's Note:**

> Pls give me validation


End file.
